Promise
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: it my first Mimoe


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon. Thank you

Authors Note: This is my first Mimoe, with little hints of Taiora *Whadd ya expect* so if it sucks please don't flame. This is really a common Mimi plot the whole goes to America then comes back only to find that she left behind true love and stuff. Although i do hope that you will like my verson of this plot. This isn't a song fic, mind you.

Promise 

by Cat Girl

Mimi took one last look at her friends before she had to say her final good bye.

"Oh Mimi I'm going to miss you so much" Sora said in tears

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too, but don't worry Sora you will have Tai. " Mimi said with tears streaming down her face. Mimi got a hug from every one and gave her each a personal good bye. She finally reached the end of the line of her friends and there stood Joe.

"Mimi, I know right now isn't really the best place and it certanly isn't the best time, but my point is that I've had these feeelings for you ever since the Digiworld that I can't seem to get rid of, and I just want to say that I ...." 

Joe was interupted by a voice over the intercom saying "Final bording call for flight 217. I repeat final boarding call for flight 217." 

"I love you Mimi." he said

"Oh God Joe. Now I really don't want to leave. Just promise me that you will keep me in your heart and wait for me cause I will come back. I promise." she said 

"I promise you, go before you miss your flight. I love you"

"I love you too Joe, good bye." she said before giveing him a quick kiss on the lips and running off to catch her flight. 

"Good bye my love" Joe mumbled to himself as he watched the plane take off.

__

****

8 Years Later

Joe stood in the pouring rain waiting for the bus to arrive. "Stupid bus sytem, dosent care that people are late for any thing. They just take their sweet precious time with every thing. 

Allot had happened to Joe since Mimi left. He was now in Med school studying cardyology. He had never dated and his only kiss was the one that Mimi had givin him before she left. He had kept his promise to Mimi in hopes of seeing her again one day. He had never given up hope at any time. Mimi did come to visit one summer during those long eight years, but unfortunitly that was the same summer that Joes father sent him to boot camp to "Tuff" him up a bit. Joe thought it did more harm than good though. Joe still kept his shoulder lenghth hair and wore the same glasses. Joe looked at his watch. It was 6:47 pm. Joe really wasn't in a hurry, but being the guy he was he didn't like standing in the cold wet rain especially when it was begining to get dark. 

"Excuse me, but does the 50 run this way.'' a young woman asked him

Joe was startled a but because he didn't see her until now, but she was about his age with light brown hair with pink and magenta high lights. 

"Um yes it does, infact thats the one I'm waiting for." he said

"Oh good. I havent been in town for a few years and every thing seems to be messed up." she said

Joe looked at her again. She looked an awful lot like Mimi. "No.. it couldn't be her........could it........no its impossible." 

The bus arrived a few minutes later and they both got on. They sat beside each other on the bus and started talking aboutcurrent events in Japan and America. Joe couldn't belive it. This girl seemed to show all the sighs of his first love but, he still needed to be sure. They were both surprised to find that there stop was the same too. It almost seemd that fate was pushing them together. They continued to talk when they stoped in front of Joe's apartment building. 

"Well it was very nice talking to you Mr...."

"Kido" he finished "Joe Kido"

"Oh in that case I'm Mimi Tachikawa." she said

Joe's eyes seemed as if they were about to bulge out of their sockets. Mimi was in the same state.

"Thats really strange." he said "because I once had a good friend named Mimi Tachikawa who moved to America about 8 years ago, and had pink hair like yours." he said

Mimi's mouth droped open "JOE, Oh my God Joe." she said giveing him a hug 

"Mimi, I missed you so much. Would you like to come in for awile?" he asked 

"Yes I would love to Joe." she said. They quickley hurried up to the apartment throught the elivator. As Mimi stepped out of the elivator she triped and hit her head against the elivator door.

"Mimi are you alright ?" Joe asked in a concered voice.

"Um, yes I think so. I just hit my head I'll be ok." she said in a groggy voice

"Are you sure? I'll look at it when we get to my apatment. " he replied

''Thanks Joe" Mimi said. Joe only blushed

Joe fished around in his pocket for the keys to his apartment. He could not even begin to decribe the feelings of joy he was haveing right now. After 8 long years here she was the love of his life, but he could not think of a single word to say.

"Here, why don't you have a seat while I take look at your head." he said after opening the door. Joe went to the kitchen and brought back a first aid kit.

"Joe, did you keep your promise?" she asked

'' Yes, I did and have you ?'' he asked. Joe expected Mimi to smile and say yes but out of her guilt she said "No" 

"What? What do you mean ?" he asked in a shocked tone

"Joe a few years ago I met this guy. We went out a few times and because my father liked him so much he gave him permission to marry me." she said

Joe turned away from Mimi afraid to look.

"At our wedding he gave his vows and just as I was to give mine I rememered you and I knew that I didn't love him. I loved you" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thats how I betrayed you" 

"Oh Mimi, you havent betrayed me. You promised to come back one day and you have. Thats all I could ever ask of you, but not for one second in my entire life have I ever stopped loveing you." he said

Joe pulled Mimi into a hug. "I promise i will never leave you again." she said

"And I promise never to let you go." He replied. Joe gently sroked that back of her head being acreful around the spot where she hit her head. 

"Hey Mimi, why don't you take shower or something and I'll get dinner ready." he said

"Sure Joe, I'd love that." she replied. Joe showed Mimi how to work the shower and gave hera towel and some old cloths of his to wear. As Mimi proceded to bathe, Joe went into the kitchen ad began finding something to eat. He finally decided to reheat some leftover spegetti. Joe was so fulll f mixed feelings mostly were love for Mimi.

"Wow she actually gave up wealth, luxery, and a perfect life so she could be with me. " Joe thought to himself. 

Mimi got out of the shower, dried off, and put on a pair of Joe's old sweats. As she dressed her eyes fell upon a picture of her by his night stand. "He never stopped loveing me all these years." she thought to herself "I feel so horrible. I almost married someone else and I don't think I could ever live without Joe he's to important to me." Mimi walked out of Joe's room and into the liveing room to see Joe out on the balcony. Joe turned to see Mimi comeing. He had changed his shirt, and was now wearing a black silk dress shirt. Which was open a bit.

"Hi." she said joining him 

"Hey" he replied

"Um, thankyou for letting me take a shower it was very nice of you."

"No problem. I put your cloths in the wash and they should be ready in about an hour or so. In the mean time I made us some dinner. 

"Oh thank you. Uh Joe can I ask you something ?" she asked

"Sure." he said 

"Why havent you kissed me yet." 

"What ?"

'' We met two hours ago and in that time not once have you kissed me or even tried to.''

"Would you like me to kiss you ?" he asked

"No." she said

"Why not ?"

"Because I want to be the one to kiss you.''

And with that she pulled Joe closer and gave him the best kiss of his life

"Whoa." he said in a daze after wards. Mimi just smiled. 

"Come on." she said pulling at his hand "I think its time we had our first date."

"Ok, just hold up." he siad running toward her then picking her up and carriing her the rest of the way to the table. 

"Oh Joe put me down right now." she said laughing

He gentley set her down in a chair and then took his place across from her. Though it was fairly traditional and a little sappy, Joe couln't help but admire her beauty in the candle light.

"Joe, what are you staring at ?'' she asked

"You, you look so beautiful in candle light." he said

"You don't look to bad your self." she added

After dinner they once again retreated to the balcony. Joe held Mimi from behind as they both looked up at the stars.

"Joe, thank you for being so kind to me. I just want you to know that I love you and, I know now why I came back."

"I love you too Mimi. I've loved you forever, and I will love you forever, till the day I die"

"Do you really mean that ?''

"With every atom of my being"

Mimi din't know weather to laugh or cry. Insted she fell into Joe's arms and into his loveing embrace. 

****

6 Months Later

Mimi looked up at Sora. Who gave her a slight nod. Then Mimi said "I do." This time she had given her vows to the only man she could ever love. Joe Kido.

The minister pronounced them husband and wife. In a slight daze, she kissed Joe and held on to him as if her life depended on it. Because she knew now that it did. 

Joe thought that he was going to faint for a minute, but soon gained enough conciousness to enjoy the reception. He later concluded from this that he was allergic to shrimp cocktails. Though for Mimi's benifit, that night he did not faint or even come close to doing so. Infact Mimi thought that her new husband was a wonderful lover. *though mind you, she has no one to compare him to*

****

9 Months Later

Mimi feircly gripped Joe's hand. It had only been months since the wedding, but it was less than two weeks later that Mimi anounced that she was pregnant. 

Though Good Ol'e Joe useally worked in general practice, he decided that he would like to deliver the baby, and so far he was doing a great job. He was able to hold Mimi's hand, while cheering her on, and receving the baby, with a few nurses helping. 

"Come on honey, your doing fine." Joe said to her. A few minutes later Mimi held a heathy baby girl in her arms. 

"What do you think we should call her ?" Mimi asked her proud husband, who had just recovered from his previous pass out. 

"How about Ami." he suggested

"Ami. Its a beautiful name Joe." she said

"Just like you." 

Mimi blushed and smiled. 

''Thank you, for this wonderful gift." Joe said

"I'm glad to do it again" she said

___________________________________________________________________________________

Well wadd ya think. Its my first mimoe so please don't flame to badly. I know it probably isn't the greatest story I've ever written. So R&R

Ja Cat Girl Queen of Taiora


End file.
